So-called gravity handlers have become known for testing electronic components. As is known, these gravity handlers comprise guide channels in which the electronic components to be tested slide downward under the force of gravity, until they are stopped by a separating device.
The guide channels are usually designed in such a way as to guide the electronic components to be tested between guide elements arranged parallel with respect to each other, wherein the contact springs of the electronic components to be tested, which contact springs protrude over the electronic components to be tested on opposing sides, extend through a respective gap at the two sides of a guide element.
Under the separating device there is usually located a guide and support member, a so-called lead backer, which can be moved at least into a feeding position and into a testing position. For this purpose, the lead backer can be shifted perpendicular to the guide channel.
The electronic components to be tested are individually fed to the lead backer via the separating device. The electronic components to be tested are there positioned by at least one stopper, a so-called stopper pin. The stopper pin serves as a stop for one of the contact springs, so that the whole electronic component to be tested is held in the correct position at this contact spring or these contact springs.
The lead backer can be moved into the testing position together with the electronic component to be tested by means of a stamp. In the testing position, the contact springs of the electronic components to be tested are pressed against the test springs of a test socket, thereby establishing a reliable electrical contact between the contact springs of the electronic component to be tested and the test springs of the test socket. The test springs of the test socket are electrically connected with a test head in the form of an electronic computing device. Via the electronic computing device the various tests are then initiated, by means of which the electronic components are supposed to be tested.
In order to prevent the contact springs of the electronic components to be tested from being bent by the test springs of the test socket during the test, the lead backer comprises special supports by means of which the contact springs of the electronic components to be tested are supported. As a consequence, the function of this type of lead backer is in particular to guide and support an electronic component to be tested and its contact springs while the electronic component is moved towards the test socket, made to contact with the test socket and again moved away from the test socket.
The problem with lead backers is that the supports for supporting the contact springs of the electronic components to be tested close rapidly owing to the sharp edges of the contact springs. A defined position of the contact springs can then no longer be reached during the test. This implies a poor or at least non-reproducible contact between the contact springs and test springs, and can even result in a bending of the contact springs, and thus in damage to the electronic component to be tested.
A lead backer for a gravity handler is known from DE 10 2008 025 688 A1, wherein the lead backer comprises pins. Further, at least one spacer plate is provided, which can be arranged between partition walls of a socket and support elements which are detachably mounted to the partition walls. By varying the thickness of the spacer plates the lead backer can be used for different semiconductor components.